


She Makes the Rules

by CrimsonKat



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, HHBingo2020, Hiding in Plain Sight, Interfering TARDIS, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKat/pseuds/CrimsonKat
Summary: Hermione needed a place to hide from the Death Eaters and wanders into the TARDIS
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	She Makes the Rules

It’s always on a crowded street, never fails. Death Eaters don’t care that there are muggles about, they get caught in the crossfire so what. But it was not going to be on her to reveal magic to them. She just needed to get somewhere secluded so she could apparate and get to safety. There! Just a few more minutes and she’d duck into the phone box. 

Once she was within a couple steps of the phone box the doors flung open and she sprinted inside with the doors swinging shut behind her. Hopefully the Death Eaters on her trail were oblivious to where she went. Though, looking around her, she was pretty sure that it didn’t matter if they knew or not, this was definitely not your typical phone box. 

“How did you get in here?”

“How did you get an extension charm this massive and undetectable?” Hermione looked in awe around her, bigger on the inside, basic extension charm, well more than basic. Definitely not like any wizarding place she’d yet to be. “Where do those stairs go? Are there other rooms? Just how big did you make this place?”

The man pointed what was definitely not a wand at her and looked her up and down. “Who are you? How did you get in here? And what are you doing in here?” He looked up, “you let her in, didn’t you? Always think you know best.”

“Are you talking to me or the room? And as for how I got in, doors opened, I ran in, basics.” Hermione refrained from whispering idiot under her breath. It wasn’t enough that she was running for her life, no, now she had to deal with an idiot who didn’t understand how doors worked. 

“Those doors were locked. If I don’t want someone in, they don’t get in.” He muttered something that she couldn’t hear. 

“We could stand here arguing about it if you want or you could let me wait it out since you obviously have anti-apparition wards in here. I’m Hermione, and you are?” She held out her hand to him. 

“I’m the Doctor.” He shook her hand while still taking her measure, not sure why the Tardis would let her in. “This is my TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Bigger on the inside, Time Lord technology. I’m assuming that’s what you meant by extension charm.” He took a step back muttering I miss when people awe at the bigger on the inside bit. 

“So not a wizard then?”

“No, not a wizard. I don’t know why she let you in.”

“She?”

“The TARDIS, she’s a she, and a mind of her own when she wants to.”

“I’m grateful to her for allowing me in.” 

The TARDIS gave a whir in acknowledgement. 

“I supposed we should get you where you need to be there. Just where does that happen to be?”

Hermione walked up to the console, skimming her fingers along the controls, “I need to get to Hogsmeade in northern Scotland.” 

“Can’t say I’ve been there before, but let’s give it a go.” And with the flare only the Doctor can pull off, he circled the console twisting knobs and pulling levers and then the TARDIS whirred to life. 

Hermione watched, curiously wondering what this strange man in a bowtie was doing. How was this going to get them anywhere? 

Within a few minutes the whirring stopped and the Doctor sprinted for the doors. He ducked his head out the door and then back in, “Um, what does Hogsmeade look like?”

Hermione made her way to the door and looked out, it was Hogsmeade alright, just not the one she knew.


End file.
